Underworld
by my99by
Summary: Tyler Green always has a knack for getting in trouble. Hitman, thief, good liar, weapons expert, one guy can't do it all. After being injured in a firefight and rescued by Michael, Trevor, and Franklin, his life just got a lot more dangerous. I decided that I'm mostly going to write about GTA online, and occasionally add in some story mode.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody is perfect. Especially Tyler Green. He came from a good family, went to a good school, but he changed he was sixteen, he was bullied often. But then It just got worse. They mugged him outside of school. They stole his stuff, and they publicly humiliated him. One day, Tyler decided enough was enough. He brought a switchblade with him to school. When he was on his way home, they attacked him, but he was ready. It was not a pretty scene. He severely injured injured those plunged the blade deeply into all of their hands without mercy. Tyler never felt bad about it. Especially after he casually walked home, and said nothing about it. But 2 hours later... there was phone call from the school. And then the truth came out. Tyler felt no regret or sadness. Even other students said he had no soul, he couldn't even feel. As Tyler grew, there were more times when he would lash out. When he fifteen, a girl had been spreading some VERY nasty rumours about him. He got a hold of some scissors and gave her haircut. Screw it, he made her nearly bald. Tyler had no tolerance for people he saw as a threat. But in matter of speaking, he was a very good student. Very smart, very good looking, and he had friends. When he graduated from college, he knew what he wanted to do with his life. He moved to Los santos to make himself known. And what better way... than the criminal underworld.

Los Santos 9:34 pm Location: Unknown

It had been quiet night. People were out, going to clubs, parties, going about their business. But the night had had been interrupted by multiple gunshots. Tyler ran to his GT 500 mustang in the dark parking lot. He started up the car, and sped off, knowing that his enemies were at his heels. The assassination had been perfect. Well, almost perfect. He took out his target, and the chinese had struck back quickly. It wasn't his fault that the chinese government wanted him dead. He went to china, pulled a few heists, killed a few government officials, and now they were out for blood. Tyler is tough guy, muscular, tall, of african-american descent. As he drove, he his shoulder and winced. He had been shot again. He been shot loads of times. Tyler was smart, he could escape almost any situation, he was just plain hard to kill. Tyler looked in his rearview mirror. _Shit!_ He thought. Five black vans were pursuing him. He saw a man lean out the window with submachine gun, and start firing. Tyler sped up, swerving around cars to avoid collisions. He could hear the sounds of the bullets impacting the mustang. "Piss off!" he yelled. He reached into his belt, and pulled forth a grenade. He bit off the pin and hurled it out the window. **KABOOM.**

The first van flew a good 30 feet in the air, before coming crashing down to the ground. The other four vans veered around it. The gunfire continued. He had to lead them somewhere. He made a huge mistake. He drove deeper into the city. And apparently, there was some serious shit happening there too. He began having much more trouble avoiding cars. Than it happened. A another black van drove at top speed at the side of and intersection. It smashed full force into Tyler's mustang. He blacked out.

He wasn't down for long, the chinese agents got out of the vans. Armed with Ak-47's they made cover behind the vans. Tyler had blood running down the side of his head, the source being a large cut. "Fuckin' hell..." He groaned. He pulled an M416 assault rifle out of the backseat. He was going to get his fourteen hundred fucking dollars. He stepped out the wreckage and took cover. He then heard police sirens, and they were getting closer. _Fine, let's have a fucking party!"_ An agent poked his head out and began firing. He gunned down that agent. Downtown los santos was becoming a war zone. The police arrived, and they were firing at the agents and Tyler. Tyler stood his ground, gunning down cops and agents. A police chopper shined a light on him. He fired at the chopper, hitting the pilot him the head. It spun out of control, crashing into squad car, the explosion killing over a dozen officers. Another explosion lit up the night. A bank right across the street, went up in flames. Three men wearing janitor uniforms with AK's ran out of it, directly into the firefight. Tyler was so distracted by the sight that a bullet him clean in the chest. He went down. The three figured were firing at the cops, but one them saw Tyler. He ran over, lifted him up, and they made a run for it. As Tyler was slipping out of consciousness, he was loaded into a getaway car, and driven away from the scene. Things were soon about to get uglier.


	2. Chapter 2

_The officer shoved Tyler into the back of the cruiser. He kicked, swore, and he slammed his head against the windows, urgent to break free. "Thats it, taze this asshole!" One officer yelled. The shock of the taser had great effect on him. He quieted down. Tyler sat in that seat breathing deeply. He was in liberty city pulling one the largest bank heists with some shady characters. But this one heist, had gone wrong. Very wrong. One of the men with him was an undercover cop, investigating all of the robberies and murders/Tyler's targets. The next thing they knew, a few blocks away from the scene, they drove into a huge wall of cops. Two men were killed in the firefight, one got run over by a SWAT vehicle, and the cop, beat Tyler to the ground, and cuffed him. It was then, he learned about the meaning of trust. This is why he never got attached to people. He had many allies in on this heist, and nearly all of them were caught and jailed._

_The cop secretly traced every call, text, and email. The allies that hadn't been caught, they never spoke to him again, they vanished off the face of the earth. This was his first trip to prison. And he benefited from it. He dominated that prison. He fought anyone who messed with him, he caused riots, he made prisoners fear him. Then one day, that memorable day, he was released. A man paid for his bail. Some dude name Michael De Santa. He wanted a few people out of his way. From there we were off to North Yankton. (Cold as fuck) _

_After taking care of a few loose ends, Tyler went on his way. The guy had a family, a wife and a son and daughter. The reason he fired a hitman, was beyond him. But he had seen more screwed up crap than this, so he asked no questions. He never thought he'd see this guy again, until now._

"Shit man, is he dead or not!"

"Nah, he's breathing."  
"Why did we help this guy? We don't know who the fuck he is, or what he'll do when he wakes up!"

"I'm pretty sure I met him before, I think Yankton, and don't you fucking start Trevor!"

Tyler awoke, temporarily blinded by the lights around him. When his eyes adjusted, there were three men standing around him. He had been slumped over on an old worn couch in some kind of warehouse. "Who the hell are you people?" Tyler said. "A "hey thanks for saving my ass!" would be appreciated." the guy in the dirty white shirt and sweatpants. Tyler touched his chest, he could feel the bandage. "Thanks…" Tyler muttered. He looked at the man standing on his right, he wore a grey suit, shades, and he had slick black hair. He looked like a movie star. "So why did you guys save me?" A man wearing a white hoodie and jeans spoke. "Me and Michael helped, Trevor kept saying we should leave." "Whats your name?" "Franklin, Franklin Clinton." He said. Tyler stood up. "Yeah this has been fun and all, but I've got stuff to do, business to take care, you know what I mean. Michael spoke, "You seem pretty pissed, aside from the show earlier." "I've got a lot going on. The fucking chinese want me dead, my favorite car is gone, plus, I have a lot of loose ends to tie up with some people." "You know, you could help us out, and we can help you out, we could use more hands right guys?", Michael asked his partners. Franklin shrugged. "Shit, why not." "Just don't fuck shit up." Trevor said simply. "Alright then." Tyler said. They shook hands.

Tyler found a a red jeep parked in the back of the warehouse. The word "**robocok" **was on the rear license plate. Nobody was gonna miss this car. He hotwired and drove off. Tyler checked his phone, the galaxy S4. He loved the hell out this phone. He imagined how bad it would be if the police got a hold of it. Anyway, he had gotten Michael, Franklin and Trevor's numbers for business. It was 11 at night, and Tyler had a lot to do. Trevor had told him about his drug and weapon industry, he should really look into that. Not to also mention, there have been people ruining business for Tyler, his ex boss was found dismembered in house, and the evidence was clear. Only this group wanted him dead. They were currently living in blaine county. Redneck country. Also the home of Trevor. Tyler made a call. "Hey Mac, richard is out of the picture." "Thanks, I'm sending the pay to your account now, but also, here's a heads up. I'm gonna lay low for a while. The F.I.B's been on my tail for a while, some guy was even camping outside my place." "Damn, that sucks, well I gotta go, Lots of stuff to get done." Tyler ended the call. He drove to ammu-nation he knew and loved. "Hey Ty." Steve the clerk said. I looked at the wall of guns on the wall. "I'm gonna need an mtar, with 800 rounds, 200 rounds for my handgun, and that short shotgun?.I'm also gonna need a gas can." "You planning a party?" He joked. "You know it." After buying the weapons and ammo, (and concealing them in a duffle bag) Ty got back in the jeep, and was on his way to Blaine county. He was gonna raise all hell, and he would need Trevor to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler had called up trevor to help him out with this gang. After picking him up, they made their way to the scene. "So where are these guys at?" "Here they are. Those bastards!" Tyler gritted his teeth. These people had set up a hangout in an abandoned two story building in the desert. It was quiet, had a bar, and there was a Meth lab inside. Two guys were outside the place smoking. As soon as Tyler pulled up, they approached. "Well look who it is! Jim you see this shit!?" A skinny young Guy wearing boots, shorts, and T-shirt came over. "This fool..." Jim said.

I am fucking sick you guys stealing my kills, killing my allies, and ruining business. You better fuck off! The other Guy walked up to Trevor. "What? Is this old Guy gonna stop me? Trevor got in the Guy's face. "Who the fuck are you calling old? The young Guy took out a pistol. "YOU. You old fuck." Tyler sighed. "Screw this!" Tyler drew his pistol, before anyone could react, Ty shot the skinny boy in the head. All hell broke loose. Trevor took out his gun, and gunned down the second Guy. More guys began pouring out the building. Ty took his mtar out of the Jeep. "COME ON YOU FUCKING COWARDS!" Tyler shouted. He opened fire. He killed gang members with almost every round. "Push up!" Trevor yelled. "FUCK EVERY ONE OF YOU!" Ty bellowed. "Your cold... I LOVE IT! SHOW THAT AGGRESSION! LET IT OUT! " Trevor shouted. Tyler had all of pent up anger building inside of him. This was a great way of blowing it off. Ty reloaded while Trevor sent a bullet flying through man's skull. Ty ran up to the front door, and kicked it open.

"Oh shit!" One Guy screamed. He mowed him down, and began shooting anything that moved. One guy tried to stab Trevor, but that was a mistake. Trevor countered, sending the blade into the poor bastard's eye, killing him instantly. The first floor was now littered with blood and bodies, but there were no drugs here. They pushed up to the second floor, and some jackass lunged at Tyler. Ty unloaded the full clip into his stomach in midair, then the man tumbled down the steps.

"YOU ASSHOLES HAD THIS COMING!" The upstairs door was left wide open, Ty ran through it, and he and Trevor gunned down everyone in sight. The gang had tried to fight back, but Ty and Trevor were too much for them. "The lab must be in the basement, and I've got an idea." Ty retrieved the gas can, and doused everything with fuel. He poured a trail of it leading out of the building. "Time for some fireworks!" Ty said with glee. He shot the gasoline trail, setting ablaze. The trail reached the building, and exploded. "Get down!" Ty shouted. The explosion was earsplitting, the loudest goddamn thing he ever heard. Flaming debris fell from all directions. "Beautiful, this is just beautiful..." Ty said. "Well, that was fun. Listen, maybe you can help me out. How would you like to be apart of Trevor Philips Industries?" You proved your worth here by the looks of it." He said. Tyler wiped some blood off his face, and thought about. "Alright, you got a deal. I'LL call when I need you." He walked off.

Ty stared at the burning wreckage of the building. He lost it there, he was out of control, and honestly, that never happened before, and it scared him a bit. He brushed the thought aside. He felt a whole lot better.

(So please follow and favorite, leave a review and tell me what you think. Please be gentle, this is my second fanfiction.)


End file.
